One Day With You
by demonnicfox
Summary: "Sebelum aku pergi… biarkanlah aku menatap dunia, untuk terakhir kalinya. Menatap orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, orang-orang yang kusayangi, orang-orang yang kucintai" ONESHOOT. Terinspirasi dari film 49 Days.


**One Day With You**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Drama

Rate: T

_[INSPIRATED : 49 DAYS]_

"Cepatlah sadar, Hyuuga. Aku merindukanmu" ujar seorang pemuda bersurai raven yang mencuat kebelakang. Dia pun bangkit berdiri lalu mengecup kening seorang gadis yang terbaring koma di kasur rumah sakit, dan meletakkan sebuah rangkaian bunga lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Di pojok ruangan terlihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sedari tad memperhatikan pemuda itu dari kejauhan. "U-Uchiha-san… M-mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu?" ujar gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu dengan lirih, dan kini setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh dari iris pearl gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu.

"N-Naruto-kun jahat…" ujarnya sekali lagi. Tanpa dia sadari, kini di sebelahnya berdiri seorang shinigami bersurai merah bata dengan sebuah tattoo bertuliskan kanji 'Ai' di dahinya. Iris jade-nya menggambarkan suatu keibaan di wajah datarnya itu, tetapi sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk menyembunyikannya (demi menjaga harga dirinya sebagai seorang shinigami mungkin)

"Sisa waktumu kini tinggal 2 hari 6 jam 40 menit 36 detik. Waktumu sudah hampir habis dan kamu baru mengumpulkan 2 tetes air mata" ujar shinigami bernama Gaara itu. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Gaara. Memang benar, dari waktu 49 hari yang diberikan kepadanya untuk mengumpulkan 3 tetes air mata, selama 47 hari ini dia baru mendapatkan 2 tetes air mata tulus dari orang yang menangisinya dengan tulus selain orang tuanya, dan kini waktunya tersisa 2 hari lagi. _'Apakah aku mampu mendapatkan satu tetes air mata lagi untuk hidup?' _itulah yang kini tengah dipikirkan Hinata, dan kini sosok Gaara sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Uchiha Sasuke tengah mengendari mobilnya. Sejujurnya, Sasuke menyimpan sebuah perasaan khusus kepada Hinata semenjak dia dan Hinata masih duduk di bangku SMA, tetapi apa yang harus dia perbuat? Kini Hinata sudah resmi menjadi tunangan Uzumaki Naruto, bahkan seharusnya Naruto dan Hinata akan menggelar pernikahan, tetapi Hinata mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat gadis itu kini terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Sedangkan, Naruto justru malah berselingkuh dengan seorang gadis bernama Shion, bahkan dirinya(Sasuke), serta kedua sahabat Hinata (Sakura dan Ino) mengetahuinya. Tidak hanya mereka, Hinata sendiri mengetahuinya.

"Sisa waktumu tinggal 3 jam lagi. Apa yang akan kamu perbuat?" Tanya Gaara. "Bawa aku pergi sekarang… A-aku sudah menyerah, S-Sabaku-san" ujar Hinata dengan lirih membuat iris jade Gaara sedikit terbelalak "Mungkin memang tidak ada yang menyayangiku… Selain orangtuaku, dan dua orang yang telah meneteskan air matanya dengan tulus bagiku" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, sedangkan shinigami berambut merah bata itu masih diam mematung. Hinata pun memandangi kalungnya dan terlihat dua tetes air mata di dalam liontin kalungnya.

"Baiklah, ini adalah keputusanmu sendiri" ujar Gaara, lalu dia pun mengangkat tangan kanannya hendak membawa Hinata pergi meninggalkan tugas 49 harinya itu, tetapi tiba-tiba saja kalung Hinata bersinar membuat Gaara terdiam dan menengok. 'Kling!' air mata yang semula hanya terdapat 2 tetes kini menjadi 3 tetes air mata. Hinata yang tersadar pun kini memandangi kalungnya.

"A-air matanya… Ti-tiga tetes air mata!" ujar Hinata dengan sedikit berteriak karena terkejut. "Dalam sejarah, selama aku menjadi seorang shinigami, ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendampingi seorang roh yang berhasil menyelesaikan tugas 49 hari ini" ujar Gaara yang bisa dibilang seperti gumaman.

-di rumah sakit-

"Hiks… Hinata-nee… Cepatlah sadar" ujar seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki wajah seperti Hinata sambil terisak di sisi kasur dimana Hinata terbaring, dibelakangnya berdiri dua orang gadis, yang satu bersurai soft pink, dan yang satu lagi bersurai pirang pucat. Mereka adalah kedua teman Hinata, Sakura dan Ino, sedangkan gadis kecil itu adalah adik Hinata yang bernama Hanabi Hyuuga. "Tenanglah, Hanabi-chan… Nee yakin pasti Hinata akan segera sadar dari komanya" ujar Sakura sambil menepuk pelan pundak Hanabi "Benar kata Sakura, Hana-chan. Hinata-chan pasti akan segera sadar, dan kamu harus yakin… Sudah, jangan menangis lagi ya?" ujar Ino seraya menenangkan Hanabi.

"S-Sabaku-san! Air matanya! A-aku akan hidup lagi kan?" Tanya Hinata dengan semangat kepada Gaara dan dibalas dengan anggukan tenang dari Gaara "Ya, pergilah. Kembalilah ke duniamu, dan jalani kehidupanmu seperti semula. Aku minta supaya kamu menjalani kehidupanmu seakan kamu tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama 49 hari ini" ujarnya dengan tenang, kini tubuh Hinata dikelilingi dengan cahaya, begitu juga dengan kalung yang dipakai Hinata dimana tiga tetes air mata itu berkumpul, kini tiga tetes air mata itu telah menyatu menjadi satu tetes air mata. Hinata pun sempat tersenyum kepada Gaara seraya mengucapkan "Arigatou"

Hinata yang semula tidak sadar karena koma kini perlahan-lahan mulai mengerjapkan matanya, lalu melihat kesekelilingnya. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan berdinding putih yang dia yakin bukan ruangan miliknya. Kini dia melihat Hanabi yang tengah menangis, serta Sakura dan Ino yang tengah menghibur adiknya itu. Tidak bisa diukur seberapa rindunya Hinata kepada adiknya, serta kedua sahabatnya itu. Ino yang tidak sengaja menengok kearah Hinata kini melihat Hinata telah membuka matanya "Fo-forehead… Hana-chan… Hinata sudah sadar…" ujar Ino masih degan tatapan yang tertuju kepada Hinata, dan sontak membuat Hanabi dan Sakura menengadahkan matanya dan melihat ke arah Hinata.

"H-Hanabi-chan… Sakura-chan… Ino-chan… D-dimana aku? A-apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Hinata. "Kamu di rumah sakit, Hinata. Ceritanya panjang, aku akan menceritakannya disaat yang tepat" ujar Sakura, sedangkan Ino sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk menghubungi Hyuuga Hiashi (ayah Hinata) dan mengabarinya bahwa Hinata telah sadar.

"Kamu serius? Baiklah paman akan segera kesana" ujar Hiashi dari seberang telepon lalu segera membereskan dokumen-dokumennya dan segera pergi menuju rumah sakit.

"Nee-chan! Akhirnya nee-chan sadar! Aku sangat merindukan nee-chan" ujar Hanabi sambil memeluk Hinata. "Nee juga merindukanmu, Hana-chan" ujar Hinata sambil memeluk balik Hanabi, dan kedua sahabatnya tersenyum melihat Hinata telah sadar. "D-dimana N-Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Mendengar nama Naruto, wajah Sakura kini berubah menjadi jengkel. Naruto sudah berselingkuh dengan gadis lain, tetapi Hinata masih saja mencarinya. "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya…" ujar Ino berusaha menenangkan Hinata dengan beralasan, serta karena menyadari perubahan ekspresi wajah Sakura. 'Sibuk berselingkuh, dasar tidak tau malu' gumam Sakura dalam hatinya.

-keesokan harinya-

"Biar kuberitahu, jangan sampai Hinata tau bahwa Naruto mengkhianatinya, aku tidak mau melihat putriku sedih" ujar Hiashi kepada Sakura dan Ino, dibalas dengan anggukan dari kedua gadis itu, sedangkan di dalam ruangan, Hinata sedang duduk termenung menatap kosong ke depan, perlahan-lahan air matanya pun jatuh dari pelupuk matanya "Hiks… N-Naruto-kun… A-aku tau kamu telah mengkhianatiku. Aku telah melihatnya sendiri, saat itu" ujar Hinata lirih. Ingatannya kembali terputar saat dia tengah menggunakan tubuh seorang gadis bernama Matsuri sebagai perintah dari Gaara, shinigami yang mendampinginya selama 49 hari. Melalui tubuh gadis itu, Hinata melihat Naruto, tunangan yang sangat dia cintai kini tengah berciuman dengan gadis pirang di sebuah taman. Apakah itu Ino? Tidak mungkin! Tidak hanya Ino yang memiliki rambut bewarna pirang. Karena penasaran, dia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat untuk melihat sosok gadis itu, dan gadis itu adalah Shion, dan Hinata sendiri sempat mengenalnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hyuuga-san, paman?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Hiashi "Dia sudah sadar, hanya saja tubuhnya masih kaku karena terlalu lama koma" ujar Hiashi, dan bibir Sasuke kini menyungging sebuah senyuman tipis mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata sudah sadar dari komanya "Yokatta, boleh aku bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Hiashi.

'Cklik'

Pintu kamar Hinata terbuka, menampilkan sosok bungsu Uchiha beserta Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata yang sadar akan kehadiran mereka pun segera menghapus jejak air matanya sebelum Sasuke dan ayahnya menyadarinya. "T-Tou-chan? … U-Uchiha-san…?" Tanya Hinata sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran Sasuke. "Hn" jawab Sasuke seperti biasanya, singkat. "Ada apa? Kamu terkejut aku datang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar, berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya kepada Hinata. "Bu-bukan begitu.. Te-tetapi, bukannya U-Uchiha-san sedang sibuk? Biasanya Uchiha-san selalu datang telat… Se-sesudah Na-Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata dengan polosnya, yang tentu saja rasanya sangat menusuk bagi Sasuke, tetapi tepatnya keturunan Uchiha bukanlah orang yang dengan mudahnya menunjukkan rasa sedihnya, mereka selalu berusaha bersikap tenang bagaimana pun perasaannya, salah satunya adalah Sasuke. "Memang kenapa jika aku datang lebih awal dari si Dobe itu?" Tanya Sasuke. "Hinata, Uchiha lah yang sering menjengukmu selama koma. Dia juga yang selalu mengganti bunga disini agar selalu segar" ujar Hiashi. "B-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata sambil menengok ke arah pemuda berambut raven, sedangkan orang yang ditatapnya itu hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

-beberapa hari kemudian-

"Uchiha-san… seseorang ingin bertemu dengan anda" ujar seorang gadis berambut merah darah berkacamata kepada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengurus surat dan dokumennya "Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menengok "Nona Hyuuga" jawab gadis itu, membuat Sasuke menengok ke arahnya "Dia menunggu di luar kantor" lanjut gadis itu. Sasuke pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu segera bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

Sasuke pun berjalan keluar dari kantornya dan melihat seorang gadis bersurai indigo tengah berdiri menunggu, membiarkan surai indigo yang dia biarkan terurai itu tertiup pelan oleh angin. "Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Sasuke yang seketika itu juga membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "A-ah! U-Uchiha-san! Ti-tidak kok! Aku baru sampai disini beberapa menit yang lalu"ujar Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, dibalas dengan anggukan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu "Lalu, apa tujuanmu kesini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar. "Mengapa kamu tidak mengunjungi si Dobe saja?" lanjutnya.

"U-Uchiha-san…" ujar Hinata dengan pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti tomat, membuat Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya seraya bertanya "Apa?" "I-izinkan aku menjadi pacarmu… Sehari ini saja" lanjut Hinata yang bisa dibilang berbisik. Sasuke hanya diam, lalu bibirnya menyungging sebuah seringai tipis khas Uchiha. Dia pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata kepada Hinata "Ikut aku" Hinata pun mengangguk lalu berjalan pelan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan menghampiri mobilnya. Sasuke pun membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Ki-kita mau kemana, U-Uchiha-san?" Tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke yang tengah menyetir di sebelahnya. "Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Sasuke" ujarnya dengan tatapan yang masih focus ke depan "B-baiklah, Sasuke-san" jawab Hinata "Sasuke-kun" ujar Sasuke seraya meralat panggilan Hinata kepadanya. "Dalam satu hari ini, kita berpacaran kan, Hime?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik kearah Hinata dan sukses membuat pipi Hinata memerah seperti tomat. "I-iya, U-Uchiha… Ma-maksudku Sasuke-kun!" ujarnya. Sasuke pun menyeringai tipis, dan kini mereka telah sampai di sebuah taman yang cukup luas. Taman yang ditanami pohon bunga sakura "I-indahnya…" gumam Hinata terpana kepada taman itu. "Ayo turun" ujar Sasuke.

'_Sebelum aku pergi… biarkanlah aku menatap dunia, untuk terakhir kalinya. Menatap orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, orang-orang yang kusayangi, orang-orang yang kucintai. Tou-chan, Hana-chan, Sakura-chan, Uchiha-san, Ino-chan, arigatou untuk semuanya.. N-Naruto-kun… A-arigatou telah membahagiakanku, meskipun untuk waktu yang sebentar'_ gumam Hinata di dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan kananya dan membawanya ke tepi sungai di taman itu. Sasuke pun duduk di tepi sungai itu diikuti Hinata yang duduk disebelahnya "Jadi… Kamu kabur dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Sasuke seraya membuka pembicaraan, dibalas dengan anggukan dari Hinata. "Seharusnya kamu masih beristirahat bukan?" tanyanya lagi. "A-aku bosan di rumah sakit. Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan harus membagi waktu dengan pekerjaannya, Hana-chan bersekolah… Setidaknya, aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu, U-Uchi.. Sa-Sasuke-kun" ujar Hinata. "Tch, dasar. Lihat pipimu sudah seperti tomat" ujar Sasuke sambil melirik kearah putri Hyuuga itu yang wajahnya kini kembali memerah seperti tomat. Dari kejauhan, terlihat dua sosok pemuda berpakaian hitam tengah memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. "Tunggu apalagi? Cabut saja nyawa gadis itu. Bukannya memang dia harus mati hari ini juga? Dia sendiri juga sudah tau kan?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu kepada pemuda berambut merah bata di sebelahnya " Belum tepat, nii-san. Sepertinya kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mencabut nyawa gadis itu. Biarkan saja manusia itu menikmati waktu terakhirnya terlebih dahulu, sesudah itu tugas membosankan ini selesai" ujar pemuda berambut merah itu diakhiri dengan hembusan nafas, sedangkan pemuda berambut coklat disebelahnya itu kini memutar bola matanya bosan. "Manusia-manusia itu memang mendokusei ya?" gerutunya. "Tetapi, setidaknya kita juga pernah menjadi manusia, dulu" ujar pemuda berambut merah itu, dan seketika itu juga sosok kedua pemuda itu pun menghilang dengan sekejap.

Sasuke duduk dengan tatapan kosong menatap ke depan, kini bibirnya menyungging sebuah senyuman tipis. Dia kembali teringat saat dia bersama-sama dengan Hinata di taman tadi siang. 'KRIIINNNGGG' Tiba-tiba saja teleponnya bordering, Sasuke pun mengangkat gagang telepon itu dan mendekatkan ke telinganya. "Hn" gumam Sasuke sebagai pengganti kata-kata 'Moshi-moshi' yang digunakan untuk para penjawab telepon. "Hiks… Sa-Sasuke-nii…" terdengar suara isakan seorang anak kecil di seberang telepon, dan Sasuke sendiri mengenali suara itu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Hi-Hinata-nee…" ujar Hanabi di seberang telepon, kini Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh "Hi-Hinata-nee me-meninggal…" ujar Hanabi, dan kini Sasuke pun diam mematung. Terlalu mengejutkan untuk mendengarnya, jelas-jelas dia masih pergi dengan gadis itu beberapa jam yang lalu dengan keadaan sehat, mengapa sekarang dia harus mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata meninggal?

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, dan mendapati dirinya terbaring di lantai, dia menengok, mendapati ayahnya kini menangis seperti pertama dia menangis disaat Hinata kecelakaan. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya, kini Gaara sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Gaara pun mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Hinata berdiri. "Sudah waktumu untuk pergi" ujar Gaara pelan karena melihat Hinata yang memperhatikan ayah dan adiknya yang tengah menangisinya, dan kini terlihat Sasuke memasuki ruangan, diikuti Sakura dan Ino dibelakangnya. Pada saat ini jugalah Hinata melihat Sasuke menangis.

Kini Gaara membawa Hinata keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju sebuah pintu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilihat oleh para dokter dan perawat disitu, pintu yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh para shinigami dan orang-orang yang sudah mati. Hinata pun berjalan pelan mendekati pintu tersebut. Dia pun meletakkan tangannya diatas gagang pintu lalu menekannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. 'Cklik' pintu tersebut pun tertutup dan menghilang secara perlahan.

-other place-

"Sabaku no Gaara, kini tugas anda sebagai seorang shinigami sudah selesai. Sekarang kamu boleh pergi. Pergilah. Kembalilah kea lam maut" ujar seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hiitam kepada Gaara yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. "Sedangkan kamu, Sabaku no Kankurou. Kamu masih harus menjalankan tugas ini untuk waktu yang cukup lama" ujar pria yang sepertinya merupakan raja shinigami itu kepada seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang berdiri di sebelah Gaara. "Pergilah" bisik pemuda bernama Kankurou itu kepada Gaara dan dibalaskan dengan anggukannya. Gaara pun berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, perlahan-lahan sosoknya pun mulai menghilang.

"Hey! U-Uchiha-san!" Sasuke pun terbangun dan bisa dibilang terkejut. Tanpa dia sadari, ternyata dia tertidur di meja kerja kantornya. Teriakan Hinara semasa SMA dulu kini membangunkan tidurnya. Entah, Sasuke sangat merindukan masa SMA-nya dulu, dimana dia bisa dekat dengan Hinata, meskipun dia berusaha cuek kepada Hinata. Kemarin adalah hari pemakaman Hinata, hari dimana dia menyaksikan jasad orang yang dicintainya dikebumikan, dan dia tidak bisa melihat sosok orang yang dicintainya lagi. Sasuke tidak akan pernah melupakan hari terakhirnya bersama Hinata, dimana Hinata memintanya untuk menjadi pacarnya dalam satu hari itu. _'Hyuuga, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Semoga suatu saat nanti, kita akan bertemu dan kembali bersama lagi seperti dulu. Daisuki' _

Hwaaaaa halo readers )/ ini ff ONESHOOT author, dan author sengaja ambil pairing SasuHina buat ff ini. Oh iya… Cerita ini author dapet inspirasi dari akhir-akhirnya film DraKor 49 Days. Gomen ne kalo ceritanya malah justru kayak sama persis gitu sama film 49 Days. Oke deh minna, **REVIEW **jangan lupa… Jangan FLAME ne author ga kuat baca flame… Kecuali flame membangun hehehe. Oke jaa~ ^-^)/

Hinata: A-Author-san…

Author: Ya?

Hinata: Ja-jadi ceritanya disini a-aku m-mati..?

Author: Gimana jelasinnya ya -,-" yaaa gitu deh, ehehe


End file.
